


birthdays

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, death meantion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Peterick and thee subject is birthdaysss</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays

patrick was holding a small pizza in his hands, some balloons tied around his wrist. he was wearing his very best, but had pete’s ratty sweatshirt over it. pete loves it when he wears it. 

it was pete’s birthday, and patrick’s hands were shaking. everything was a blur as his feet carried him to were pete stood, his heart poudning in his ears. the sun was so fucking bright and patrick had to remove his hat because of the wind

‘hi, pete.’ he mumbled, focusing his eyes on his feet. ‘happy birthday. it’s the first one since you died.’ patrick added, forcing himself to look up to pete’s grave, because he had to check to make sure it was real. 

it has only been a few months since patrick lost his best friend, his boyfriend, the man he swore he’d marry. and honestly, patrick was sure this was some shitty joke pete was playing. that one day, he was going to walk into their home and pete would just out and say ‘gotcha trick!’’ and patrick would cry and pete would kiss him until he stopped.

patrick closes his eye, thinkingof pete. thinking of him smiling in front of him, lauging loudly with his arms open wide.

‘ _thanks trick_.’ he would say. ‘ _but that pizza is kind of small._ ’

patrick laughed out loud in the cemetery, his whole body shaking now. he’s dropped the pizza at this point. and he’s crying and he can’t breath and  _fuck_  he just misses pete. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts im patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
